


New Friends are Better

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The San Marigraciela Prep Saga [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Macabre, Original Character Death(s), Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette is going to a new school after getting tired of Lila turned her classmates against her.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette finally applying for San Marigraciela Prep after getting her heart broken by her old classmates.

A few minutes later.......

"Congratulations Marinette you finally apply for San Marigraciela Prep here's your uniform and your bus arrives in 5 minutes"

Marinette was now wearing a white shirt underneath her black sweater, pink skirt, white stockings and black flat shoes.

Marinette let down her hair and wears a red headband.

Marinette walked to a bus stop.

The bus came and Marinette hopped into a bus.

Next up is San Marigraciela Prep.

The bus was now driving to San Marigraciela Prep and Marinette came out.

Marinette's eyes widen in awe as she saw the Mexican style building

But the Mexican creepy twin sisters appeared behind Marinette.

"Hello"

Marinette screamed

"Wh-Who are you?"

"We're the Cortez twins"

"I'm Isabella"

"And I'm Marisabela"

Marinette felt that someone holds her hands.

Marinette blushed


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette walked into her new classroom but a creepy girl with long black hair appeared behind Marinette.

"Hey Marinette"

Marinette screamed and falls

"Sorry I can't help it"

Marinette said "I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng What's yours?"

"Lucia"

But Marinette saw a boy which reminds her of Adrien Agreste.

He has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a San Marigraciela Prep uniform. He was reading a book.

Marinette walked to a boy

"Hi I'm Marinette what's yours"

"Noah"

Marinette blushed


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette finally makes new friends and got good grades.

Meanwhile 

Alya saw a note and picked it up.

"Dear Alya for so many years I have the best days in my life but I must moved on don't bother looking for me I'm going to attend San Marigraciela Prep sincerely Marinette Dupain Cheng P.S. you like Lila more than me"

A note brought Alya to tears

Alya said "What have I done?"

Nino said "What are you mean you drive Marinette away it says here in black and white here and there"

Alya said "Marinette"


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette awakes to see her new friends with a pie and cupcakes.

"Suprise Happy New School Day"

Marinette squealed and hugged her new friends.

Marinette thought Thank you

They sing her a song.

They made her a outfit.

They danced as they listen to music.

Marinette arrived home from school, she saws a note.

"Dear. Marinette we're sorry for upsetting you. Lila is a jerk who lies to everyone but you were right and we were wrong please forgive us"

Marinette went to her room and goes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien said "I can't believe Lila turned everyone against Marinette"

Nino said "We made her a cake."

Alya said "Yeah we gotta apologize to Marinette"

Juleka appear behind them

"Hey guys"

"I just heard that Marinette's going to a new school and I made her some stockings"

Rose said "We gotta tell the teacher that Lila is lying"

Everyone cheered

Later, Rose finally told her teacher what Lila did.

Lila said "Uh-oh?"

"Lila Rossi I'm disappointed in you You lied to everyone in order to turned everyone against Marinette"

"But it wasn't me"

"That leave no choice but to call your parents!"

"No!"

Everyone cheered


End file.
